


A Very Happy Valentine

by saxgoddess25



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Light Bondage, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2019-03-19 05:44:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13698051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saxgoddess25/pseuds/saxgoddess25
Summary: Roland gives Regina a Valentine on their first Valentine's Day in Storybrooke. Robin gives her a much more intimate gift.





	A Very Happy Valentine

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little bit of fluff and smut that I wrote and posted on Tumblr to celebrate VDay.

“What’s this?” Regina asked the breathless little boy who was holding out a small, pink rectangle of paper to her, his wide smile causing the dimples at the corners of his mouth to deepen.

“It’s a Valentine!” he replied happily, waving it at her until she took it. “We made them in school today, and I told the teacher I wanted to make you one!”

A lump rose in her throat and she squatted to be more on eye level with him. “That’s so sweet of you Roland.” She glanced at Robin, who had ambled up while they were talking, and was now smiling down at them both. “Thank you.” Leaning in, she gave Roland a peck on the cheek, then ruffled his curly mop of hair before standing again.

“Hi there,” she said to Robin, unable to fight the smile that settled on her lips when their eyes met. He seemed to have that effect on her.

“Hi.” His lips met hers, and she had to remind herself not to get carried away. It was extra challenging when the kiss ended and he whispered in her ear, “I have a Valentine’s Day gift for you too, but it will have to wait for later.”

“Will it?”

“Mmhmm.”

“I’m a queen you know.” Her voice was pitched low and suggestive. “Queens aren’t known for being overly patient.”

“Well, _Your Majesty_ , you’ll just have to learn. Won’t you?”

He gave her a roguish wink, and she gave him a feigned sigh. “Oh, very well. If I must.”

“Yes, I’m afraid you must.” Robin took his son’s hand in his, and Roland reached out his free hand to Regina.

“Where are we going?” she asked.

“For ice cream!”

“I should have guessed.”

The three of them walked down the street, heading for the ice cream shop, and Regina smiled over at Robin. He winked again, and his grin held promise.

* * *

 

“So, what is this gift that you have for me, Thief?”

Now that Roland had finally been tucked in, she was free to slip her arms around Robin’s waist and press her body against him.

“You’ll have to come along to my bedroom to find out.”

“I’m starting to think that you might not have pure intentions,” she teased, and then let out a very undignified noise as he hoisted her into his arms.

“As you’re so fond of pointing out, I _am_ an outlaw.”

They were both grinning at each other like lovestruck teenagers as he carried her down the hall to his room. She stole a kiss once the door was closed, and it lingered for a moment before he placed her in the center of the bed. He broke it then, but she didn’t let him go, instead pulling him down on top of her to give him a more demanding kiss.

Robin gave in, like she knew he would, his fingers stroking through her hair and making her hum. She absolutely loved it when he did that. When he scratched his fingernails lightly over her scalp, the noise she made was almost a purr.

“My tigress,” he murmured against her lips, and she nipped playfully at him. “My naughty tigress.”

“Would you want it any other way?”

“I can’t say that I would. However,” there was a twinkle in his eye, “I think I want to tame the tigress tonight.”

Regina arched an eyebrow, but he just gave her an enigmatic look and moved so that he could get something out of the nightstand. When she saw what it was, her heart beat a little faster.

A wicked grin settled onto his face as he pulled a loop on the hank of rope, fingers deftly moving the jute through his hands to find the bight. They’d only done this once before, and there was a flutter through her belly as he wrapped the rope around one of her wrists. It was difficult for her to allow it, to be comfortable with the helplessness, but then she reminded herself that she wasn’t helpless. She still had her magic, and if she wanted to, she could burn the ropes to ash in the blink of an eye. Furthermore, she trusted Robin. He wasn’t going to harm her tonight or any other.

With that thought in mind, she relaxed into the bondage. Robin must have been watching for that, because his fingers found hers, and gave her hand a little squeeze. She squeezed back, and gave him a reassuring smile. When the blindfold came out, he actually asked if she was okay with it, and she nodded. The last thing she saw was the laugh lines at the corners of his eyes, and then it was time for her to just feel.

He started slow, wisps of sensation tickling down the undersides of her arms. She wiggled and he laughed, but the feeling continued until he reached her underarms. There was a loss of connection then, until she felt him at her feet instead. He took one between his hands and started to massage it, strong thumbs pressing into the sole until she was moaning. Just as she was wondering if a person could orgasm from foot massage alone, he switched to the other, and she could swear she almost did.

 “If I die in the next few moments, know that I went happily.”

There was a laugh and he dug his thumbs into the ball of her foot, drawing a deep groan out of her. “I should hope you’re not about to die on me. This is only the beginning of my plans for the evening, and your untimely death would really put a damper on things.”

“I’ll try to hang on.”

“Try hard.”

Joking aside, it was bliss and Regina wallowed in it. She wasn’t used to being pampered like that, so it was easy to just sink into the pleasure of it, especially when he moved from her feet to her tight calves, giving them just as much care and attention. When he reached her thighs, he added kisses, then bites that had her moans interspersed with growls. His fingers pressed into muscles that trembled beneath them and it was instinct that made her spread her legs wider, willing him to take those talented hands higher.

Of course he made her wait, the bastard. Robin moved on his own terms, going slowly, pushing the material of her form fitting dress up over her hips and then running just his thumbs along the crease between thighs and torso – taunting her until she cursed him, then laughing at her need. 

“It’s not funny,” she grumbled.

“On the contrary, Love. I think it’s very amusing.”

“I’ll remember that later.” When it was his turn to wait.

She could hear the smile in his reply. “I’d expect nothing less.”

At long last he gave in, tugging her underwear away and leaving her bare. Though she couldn’t see, she knew that he was looking at her, drinking her in the way he sometimes did. Regina knew the expression she’d find on his face. The one that said he had no idea how he’d managed to get so lucky. She let him have a minute, then wiggled her hips, hoping to hurry things along.

He chuckled, then the bed shifted. The warm wetness of his tongue slid between her outer lips and she let out a sigh of bliss. Yes, that was what she’d been needing.

Robin’s tongue teased and taunted as much as his fingers had, but somehow, she didn’t mind it nearly so much. Not when every swipe and flick brought a surge of pleasure, and added to the delicious tension building up inside. She was almost there when he stopped. Her hips pressed up, chasing his departing mouth, and he laughed at her again while patting her thigh.

“Just a minute, my dearest,” she felt his lips near hers, his breath ghosting across her mouth. Having him that close, with the scent of her own arousal clinging to his skin, his stubble, made desire throb harder through her core. Regina wouldn’t beg, as a general rule, but she was awfully close to making an exception when she felt his hard cock probing at her opening.

“Oh God. Robin…” Before she could say anything else, he was pressing into her and then pulling her legs up around his hips for a better angle. Her hands gripped the ropes for support, and at long last, Robin gave her what she’d been missing.

She’d already been so close that it didn’t take long for his deep thrusts to drive her completely over the edge. Biting her lip to keep from screaming out, she nevertheless thrashed in her bonds and did give a protracted moan. Robin kept thrusting through it all, she didn’t know how, and soon she was on the edge again. She was panting out quiet curses, her whole body tensing as she chased the second orgasm, and as she finally went over, she felt him tense too and pulse inside of her.

Then they were still for a while, the only sound their heavy breathing. She wanted to kiss him, wanted to snuggle up in his arms and run her cheek along his whiskers, to tease his nose with the tip of hers, but she had to wait until he recovered. That was the only downside to the bondage.

At last Robin stirred, taking the blindfold off first so that she could at least see his face. They smiled at each other, then he worked at the ropes, pulling at the knots until they came free. Once that task was accomplished, Regina finally got to do what she’d wanted to. They kissed and cuddled, and she gave a happy sigh.

“I take it that means you enjoyed your gift?”

“Very much so.”

“I’m glad. It would have been difficult to return.”

 “Oh Robin.”

Just when she thought it wasn’t possible to love him more, he managed to prove that she could.


End file.
